


Light

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: He is my light, my sun
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	Light

He is my light, my sun,  
My chosen one.  
My night and day and,  
though it sounds cliché,  
My moon and stars and the month of May.  
Happy and joyful or angry and sad,  
I'll always take him, the good with the bad,  
And whisper 'I love you' into his ear,  
So that no one apart from my sunshine should hear.  
And his smile will light up the whole of the street  
So his face could launch a thousand-ship fleet.  
And I'll look into his eyes, shining so bright,  
Put my arms 'round his waist and bring him in tight.  
Then kiss his sweet lips for the whole world to see,  
To show them how warmly his love shines for me.


End file.
